Christmas Eve
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: A fluffy Liley oneshot for the holidays


**Christmas Eve**

Lilly's POV

I love Christmas. It's one of my favorite times of the year, especially when I got to spend it with Miley sometimes. And this Christmas Eve Miley's family had been planning to fly back to Tennessee. But a few days before they were supposed to leave Miley came down with the flu. The full flu and everything you could get with the flu, she got it.

Once I found this out, I immediately offered to stay at her house with her and take care of her so the other Stewarts didn't have to cancel. They protested at first, but so did I, and I won. After this, I could barely contain my excitement for getting to spend Christmas Eve alone with Miley.

I know it seems like a small gesture of help. But hopefully it will show how much I care for her. It was just hard for me to put into words the way I have always loved her so much for the past few years. I tried to show they way I felt by small acts of kindness. She didn't notice much, but sometimes I swear she returned the gesture with the same meaning.

I walked into the Stewarts home around the evening of Christmas Eve. And as Mr. S and Jackson were on their way out the door, he protested once again.

"Thanks again Lilly I really appreciate it, but you know you really don't have to do this."

"Mr. S, I swear I'll pay you if you don't leave right now." I threatened with a small smirk.

He gave me a fake look of fright. "Jackson, hurry son we're going right now. You know, you get all that from your Mother." He had the last word and then was out the door.

I smiled after them and then heard a laugh from behind me. I turned around to see Miley lying back on the couch in her pajamas and had a blanket on her. I was so focused on getting the guys out of the house, that I hadn't even noticed her lying there the whole time. I had also been holding a present in my hands, so I quickly put it behind my back. But of course she had already seen it and it was too big of a box to hide behind my back anyway.

I walked toward her and set her present down on the coffee table next to her. Then I sat down on the end of the couch where there was room, by her legs.

"Hey Lil, thanks for the gift." She said in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Yeah well you weren't supposed to see it until the end of the evening. I sorta wanted you to open it then."

"Well then I'll wait. And you can wait to open yours then too." She said as she took out a nicely wrapped box, the same size as mine, from underneath the side of her blanket and then set it next to the present I had brought for her.

"Aw thanks Miles." Then I leaned over and gave her a small hug. Even though she didn't know what it really meant to me, it still felt wonderful to touch once again. Although it was a quick hug because she had pushed me away. "Uh what's wrong Miles? It's just a hug." I said a little hurt.

"No sorry I just…I just don't want you to get sick, that's all."

"Oh yeah you're right, thanks Miles." I nodded then moved back to my sitting position at the other end of the couch.

Miley's POV

Her touch was amazing. Even though I wanted it to last much longer, it would show her that I have more feelings for her. Feelings much more then friendly. I suppose there is nothing wrong with that because I know she should know soon, since keeping secrets from her isn't a good thing.

I also didn't want Lilly to be this close to me for long, since she could get sick after all. I was feeling horrible and I didn't want her to feel this way. I was sorry I had pushed her away, but once I had told her why I'm glad she seemed fine with it.

"Thanks again for coming Lilly. I really appreciate it."

"It's really no problem Miles."

"But what about your Mom, doesn't she want…"

"It's alright; she said she's fine with spending tomorrow evening with me. So I just want you to know that I'll always be here when you need me to take care of you. And now I'm all yours for the rest of the day, even tomorrow if you need me." Lilly said casually. At least she tried to sound casual. Did she really say all that with certain intentions that I think she has? Nope, that's just wishful thinking Miles, you gotta stop that.

"Aw thanks Lilly that is really sweet."

"Sure, anytime." Lilly said innocently

Then she set a hand down on my leg. Then there it came. Several seconds of uncomfortable silence. But why? This has never happened to us before. Alright it's time to move things along, but she went first. She stood up and walked over to the TV and next to the movie rack.

"So do you want to watch a movie? What do you wanna watch? Why don't you decide and I'll go make some popcorn." she rambled on and rushed into the kitchen to search for the popcorn.

"Whoa slow down girl its ok; you don't have to make any popcorn." I giggled. Then I scooted up on my elbows to watch her.

"Oh alright, then what movie do you want to watch?" she asked and nervously rushed over to the TV and browsed the movie rack.

"Lil I don't really feel like watching a movie right now either, I've got a headache." I said a bit out of breath and then flopped back on my pillow.

Now she walked over to me and sat on the couch again. A bit up closer this time. "Ok, well what do you want to do then? Look I know you're sick, but it's Christmas Eve Miles. There must be something you're in the mood for."

"Well how about a game?"

"Cool, what kind of games do you guys have? Card games or board games?" she got up again, ready to go get a game.

"Lilly, neither of those will work. It'll slide off if we try and set one on my lap."

Lilly's POV

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Miles, you're not paralyzed." I sat back down in disappointment.

"I know, but I just got comfortable." She wined pathetically

"Alright then what kinda of game were you thinking? Wait let me guess, it's not truth or dare is it?" I gave her a look.

"Come on think about it, we just talk and we don't have to deal with any objects." she tried to reason, but I just rolled my eyes again.

"Well it's not very fun with only two people. And think about this; if either of us choose dare we'll most likely have to get up for it. And it'd be pointless if we pick truth all the time because we always tell each other…..everything." I had hesitated and whispered without thinking. Way to give yourself away Truscott! How are you going to get yourself out of this one?

"Lilly what's wrong? Are you saying you haven't been telling me the truth?"

"Well no it's not that, it's just…alright there's something I haven't gotten around to telling you. I know I need to, so I'm sorry. I know you'll be fine with whatever I'm going to say right?"

"Of course you can come to me for anything; I don't care what it's about. I just care about you Lilly, so will you tell me?" she asked calmly.

Does she really mean it that way? Maybe she really does care about me more then I think. Alright here it goes. Now I just stared at the floor as I began to speak.

Miley's POV

"Ok you know that I offered to stay home with you right away right. Well it's because I want to help you out now whenever you need me. Your Dad and brother know that and they also think I offered because I don't want them to miss Christmas in Tennessee. But there's more to it, they don't know and neither do you." she added with a nervous tone and scooted closer to me.

"Ok, well what's the other reason? Look Lilly, I'm here to listen and talk about anything you have to say." I said and placed a hand on her lap. This helped the nervous tension in her face lighten up a bit.

"Alright I've always enjoyed every moment we've spent together, especially on Christmas. But especially tonight since I get to be here with you….alone." she looked up and stared in my eyes. "…I like you Miles, I really really like you." she kept staring deep into my eyes.

I couldn't believe it; she is returning the same feelings I have for her. Now I have to tell her something quick before she thinks I don't care.

"Y-you…wow Lilly you won't believe this but I…"

She suddenly stood up looking frustrated. When I looked close enough I saw a tear streaming down her face.

"I know I know, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just be out here for a minute alright?" She walked quickly around the couch and back onto the deck.

"Lilly wait!" I turned and watched as she left.

But then she slammed the door behind her before I could say anything more.

"Is she crazy? It's pouring rain out there, she's gonna get soaked!" I said out loud to myself.

Then in one swift move I flipped my blanket off me and slowly got up off the couch. I slipped my slippers on, that were sitting right next to the couch. Then I began walking to the deck and clutched my stomach as I went.

"Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna puke." I said out loud again. "It's ok keep going she's worth it she's worth it, keep going." I said to myself, then before I knew it I was at the door.

When I opened the door softly I saw Lilly looking out at the moonlit ocean. She was letting the rain pour on her and the wind blow through her hair. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. Once I took another step on the deck, there was a small squeak and that's when she turned around.

"Mile's are you crazy?" she ran over to me and put an arm around my shoulders, as she saw that I was still clutching my stomach. "What are you doing out here?" she asked very annoyed.

"Me? What about you? It's pouring rain." I shot back.

"I just needed to think alright? But why did you follow me, you're sick remember?"

"First, can we take this back inside? We are getting rather wet." I pointed out.

"Oh right sorry, let's go."

We both walked inside, Lilly still helping me with a comforting arm around my shoulders. Then we got to the couch and I laid back down in relief. Lilly sat next to me once again.

"So why'd you run after me Mile's?" she asked again.

Then I made sure I had her eye contact before I spoke. "Well I tried to tell you not to go, because it's raining. But you slammed the door first. Although I also came out after you because you're worth it. I don't care about the rain and the fact that I'm sick, I care about you. Lilly I really feel the same way." I took her hands in mine as we continued to look into each others eyes.

"Really, but how long? What is it just now…I mean you're not doing this because you think you have to right? You really don't Miley, I completely understand if you…"

I put a finger up to her lips to stop her from rambling on. She immediately ceased.

"Lilly quiet," I chuckled. "It's ok; I have really liked you for a while now." I smiled.

Then without thinking, I leaned up and gently pressed my lips against hers for a few seconds.

"Wow Miley that was, was really amazing."

"I know I…uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you might get sick now."

Then Lilly scooted even closer to me, gently put her hands on my neck and leaned down for an even longer kiss.

"I know, but you're worth it." she said once we pulled away. She smirked, so did I.

"Aw thanks Lil." Then I noticed our gifts out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, we forgot about our gifts, lets open 'em." I nodded.

Then Lilly grabbed mine and handed hers to me. I went first. It was a really cute pair of shoes that I had been wanting for months. Then I tried to contain a giggle once I saw this, because she had yet to see what I was laughing at. I knew Lilly wanted the same thing because we shopped together and had seen the pair.

"Lilly this is awesome, these are so cute! But how did you afford this?"

"Hey don't ask questions, just enjoy them." She smiled and began un-wrapping my gift to her. I couldn't help but smile, as I knew we would both laugh once she opened it. We did. She doubled over laughing as she saw the same shoes and I laughed once she did.

After about a minute of laughter, we finally contained ourselves and were able to talk.

"I was gonna ask if I could borrow yours sometime, but I guess I don't need to now." Lilly said to me, still giggling a bit. "Thanks Miles."

We set the presents aside and gave each other another quick kiss.

"You know what, my headaches gone and I think I'm in the mood for a movie now." I smiled.

"Great I'll go put one in."

Once the movie was in, Lilly sat on the floor and against the couch. Then she laid her head back on my stomach. I slowly stroked her hair every now and then throughout the movie.

Before I knew it we had both fallen asleep. Once I woke up it was still dark. I looked at a clock on the wall and it was just a few minutes past midnight. Lilly was still on the floor and her head was still on me. I shook her on the shoulder.

"Mhmm, but Miley let's do it in your room after school, not in public." Lilly mumbled in a whisper, apparently still asleep.

"Lilly wake up." I smiled now.

Now she sat up straight. "What? Oh sorry…um Miley I didn't say anything before you woke me up did I?" she asked in a worried voice and looked up at me.

"You know I never knew you talked in your sleep. We should have sleepovers more often. Let's just talk about your dreams in the morning." I smirked and she blushed a deep red then looked down at the floor. "Or maybe make them come true." I flirted. She looked up with a confused look, but I changed the subject. "I just woke you up now 'cause it's Christmas! Merry Christmas Lilly."

Lilly looked over at the clock. "Oh cool! Merry Christmas Miles." She smiled and gave me a hug. Then we both settled back into a comfortable position to fall asleep.

I was thinking about what the rest of Christmas day would bring us once we woke up and I fell asleep to that. I could only imagine Lilly was dreaming about that and more.

**A/N** Cheesy I know. But I had to end it somehow, so please leave your thoughts…


End file.
